Distractions
by Sic Et Non
Summary: It’s not easy being the clumsiest waitress in town, but is it really Bella’s fault that the bartender is so distracting? AU AH


Disclaimer – I own nothing. Really, nothing... Tis very sad.

A/N – I don't really know where this came from. I just started typing and I got this. It's my first lemon so please be nice! Hope you like!

--

It's not easy being the clumsiest waitress in town, but is it really Bella's fault that the bartender is so distracting?

--

This was not her fault. Bella Swan felt like screaming the words as she bent to pick up another dropped tray. Customers pointed and laughed but she was used to it by now, she had a reputation as the clumsiest waitress in town. She was also known for never breaking anything she dropped, which was an absolute mystery and probably the only reason she was still employed. That and she brought customers in who were curious about her and her clumsiness.

She'd been working at Knives 'N Forks, the trendiest cafe/bar in town, for almost two years now and was good friends with the owners and other employees. Her first year here had proved that she was a good waitress, friendly, sociable and easy going. People felt at ease around her and many comments had been made about how her service had only improved the night for many a customer.

Then _he_ got employed.

Edward Cullen.

The owners had wanted to take the bar section of their establishment in a new direction so it was reinvented as a sort of cocktail bar. And having a cocktail bar you had to have bartenders who could make them, enter Edward Cullen and exit Bella's ability to waitress without dropping things.

He was just too good looking, too nice and gentlemanly, too perfect. It really wasn't fair.

His skin was pale, not in a weak, weedy way but it sort of helped him look flawless; which he did anyway. Bronzed bed hair that literally begged you to run your hands through it, a strong lean body you could just curl yourself up into(or push yourself up against until you were one which was Bella's preference) and then the most magnificent part about him-jade green eyes that seemed to sparkle with his emotions. He was the most glorious man Bella had ever seen.

It really wasn't fair that she was so attracted to him, so attuned to his movements that she often lost concentration on what she was doing and hence dropped her tray a lot. It also wasn't fair that everyone who worked there was aware of this fact, everyone but him. He saw them as friends, work colleagues who shared laughs and occasionally met up outside of work. Nothing more. This made Bella even more aware of how pathetic she was.

"Another one?" Bella didn't bother looking up as the owner of the voice bent down to help her finish setting the tray out again. Several wolf whistles followed the move and Bella knew who it was without even looking.

"Yeah, Rose, another one." Looking up at one of her best friends and another employee Bella didn't miss her sigh. She knew what was coming.

"Bella, this has to stop!"

"Rose-"

"No, you're going to listen to me." When Rosalie Hale took on that tone of voice you shut up and listen to her. She was an Amazon in every sense of the word, tall, striking blonde with a figure most would kill for and an attitude to match. She was pretty much every man's dream. Sadly for most she was taken but it didn't stop her from flaunting her looks to get better tips.

"This has gone on long enough! You are crazy about that guy and when you are that into someone you make a move! You do not sit back and let it slide past you! Why are you the only one who misses the fact that he's as much into you as you are to him?!"

"Rose-"

"She's right Bella." Standing up they were joined by another friend and waitress, Alice Brandon. Her pixie like appearance didn't seem to belong in the rush and bustle of a busy bar but she fit in perfectly, always seeming to know where she was needed and when without being told.

"Things are going to change around here Bella and it'll be for the better, you just need to let yourself go." Bella was already shaking her head. They had been friends for years and they still didn't get that she could not do this. How could you approach such perfection when you yourself were so plain?

And she knew she was. Medium brown hair with just a shade lighter brown eyes and at medium height Bella was your typical plain Jane. Standing next to her friends put this into greater light.

Before they could continue a conversation they had had to have had a million times by now, one of the bar's managers and Alice's boyfriend Jasper Whitlock joined them.

"I hate to break this up but you're all supposed to be working." He flashed them a quick smile; letting them know they weren't in trouble but did need to get back to work. "Rose, Bella, that business party is due any minute in the private room so you should go set up. Edward will be your tender tonight." With a nod and a quick smile for Alice Jasper was gone. Luckily before hearing Bella let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm done for! It's bad enough when I'm working out here and I get distracted by him! This will be close quarters! I'll break something!" All her friends did was laugh. "Go ahead and laugh when I get fired!"

"You won't get fired Bella, it'll be fine. Just remember to be yourself!" Alice gave her a wink before dancing off (it always seemed like she danced as she was so graceful) back towards her section. Bella followed Rose to the private room which was hired out to parties as it held its own private bar and so gave the groups some solitude. They were met at the door by Edward.

"I hear I'm to be working with you tonight." His gaze settled on Bella and his smile widened. Bella heard Rose's huff but couldn't really concentrate as Edward waved her past him then placed a hand at the small of her back as they walked inside. He stopped both of them at the entrance to the bar, where they would separate and motioned for both of them to listen.

"Be careful tonight, okay? We've had these guys in before and they can get a little rowdy. If you need anything, shout, okay?" This was what made him so popular, he cared about everyone who worked at the bar, always looking out for everyone. There was no way he would ever single Bella out for any attention and she lowered her head as she nodded her assent, hence missing the look he shot at her. Rose sighed again and shook her head at the two of them.

Everyone at the bar knew how much Bella and Edward liked each other. Everyone but the other that was. And it was crazy, they suited each other perfectly and no one could figure out what was holding them back. It was no wonder Bella was getting worse. Something needed to be done and soon. Hopefully Alice was right about that change.

But the night dragged on like usual. These private parties were always the worst, especially when it was a group of guys steadily getting drunk and being served by two very pretty waitresses.

It was always like this and Bella just kept moving, trying to make time go faster. She would flush when the comments got too personal for her taking and always signalled Rose to save her. Rose could put any man in his place quicker than you could say asshole. She also kept stumbling whenever she noticed Edward's eyes checking on her, as he so often did. It was a joke between them how he would always look out to make sure she was alright. As much as she liked it she also wished he wouldn't, as it also made her even more clumsy than usual.

Which was how she stumbled straight into one of the men's laps. Raucous laughter exploded around her and the man pulled her tighter to him for a moment, jeering before Rose snatched her away from him.

"Go take a break." Bella shook her head, just wanting to get this night over but Rose pushed her in the direction of the bar, squaring her shoulders as she let the man know her opinion of his last move.

Edward met her at the bar, pulling her behind the wood and straight into a hug.

"Are you okay?" The whisper in her ear sent a shiver down her spine and she could only nod. "You sure?" He asked again, rubbing slowly up and down her back. Bella just wanted to melt into him.

"I'm fine." She mumbled against his chest, feeling him relax slightly at her response. They stayed like that for a moment longer before he pulled away. Bella was instantly cold without the heat from his body and she shivered.

"Do you want to switch with someone else?" Edward was already reaching for the intercom to ask for the replacement but Bella shook her head and reached out to stop him.

Skin on skin contact sent a spark of electricity through her and she found Edward staring at her with a similar shocked expression. There had always been something between them but tonight it felt so much stronger.

"I'll be fine." Her voice came out in a breathy whisper and she quickly brought her hand back. "I'll be fine; it's only another hour or so. This is my job." She gave him a smile before darting back around to the other side of the bar. She needed to get away and quickly before she did something. The way he had looked at her...

Whatever Rose had said had certainly put the men into their place and the rest of the night went on with no further trouble. From the men, that was. Bella could feel Edward's eyes on her for the rest of the night and she dropped everything from her tray to single glasses and plates under his gaze. It must be a new record for her tonight and she breathed a sigh of relief when the party finally left.

Now all that was left was to clear up getting the bar ready for tomorrow before they went home. It should have been Rosalie doing the duty tonight but she had switched with Bella at the last moment, claiming her boyfriend Emmett had a special surprise for her. So it was just Bella and Edward cleaning up as gradually everyone else left for the night.

Alice and Jasper joined them as they started the last load of dishes and glasses for the night.

"How much longer are you guy's goanna take?" Alice was practically jumping up and down with the excitement of being done for the night. At work that was. Bella laughed at the look she sent Jasper, one that was readily returned.

"Not too long but it might be longer that you're willing to wait." Edward laughed. "Go home, I'll lock up tonight." Jasper shot his friend a grin before throwing him the keys across the bar and disappearing with Alice. Bella was still somewhat giggling about her friends when the truth of her situation really kicked in. She was alone, in the bar, with no one else but Edward.

The glass she had been holding slipped from her fingers and smashed on the ground.

"Bella?!"

"I dropped a glass." She called back to Edward as she knelt to pick up the pieces. Edward knelt at her side to help as she picked up the largest piece but it again slipped through her fingers.

"Ah!" The broken glass cut her skin and blood quickly welled up. "Ow." She cradled her hand to her chest but it was tugged away from her by Edward.

"Are you alright?" He asked, carefully examining the cut, dabbing at it with a tissue.

"It's just a cut." She replied, unable to keep the huskiness from her voice as he tended to her hand. His fingers were soft, firm but gentle in their work to aid her.

"You've been a lot clumsier tonight than usual." His comment made her flush and Bella would have dearly loved to explain that it was his entire fault but couldn't quite voice the words.

"You should be more careful, I don't want to see you get hurt." The concern in his voice and eyes, as she finally looked up, overwhelmed her. He did care, that was something at least. She managed a shaky smile.

"Good job you're here to help save me, huh?"

"Bella, I will always be here to save you, no matter what." That floored her. He couldn't possibly mean...

With wide eyes she watched as he leaned down and gave a gentle kiss to the palm of her hand. It sent waves of electricity through her. She couldn't help the small moan that came from her lips, even at such an innocent gesture. His eyes connected with hers as he again kissed her palm, lingering over it and sending warmth racing through her. Her head tipped back slightly and she caressed the side of his face that her fingertips could reach. It seemed to break something inside of him as he let out a groan and began kissing from her palm to her wrist to her arm to her shoulder before settling on her throat. There was no mistaking the moan that came from her this time and she pulled back to stare at him before pulling him towards her.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss that brought Bella's whole body alive. The groan that came from Edward only reassured her and she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him as close to her as she could get. They kissed furiously, as if neither could bear to hold back any longer. When she could barely breathe Bella pulled back only to have Edward return to her neck.

"Bella." He breathed his voice low and husky sending tingles through her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you. Wanted to kiss you. Wanted to show you that you mean so much more..." She gasped as his attention was returned to her neck, twining her fingers through his hair and holding him in place.

"I think I do." Her voice held the same breathiness as his did and her reply brought his lips back to hers. Her hands moved downwards from his hair to his shoulders and torso, tracing the muscles she could feel beneath his shirt. His hands followed a similar descent, tracing her curves and only barely brushing against the sides of her breasts. The action sent more sparks through her and she arched her back, pressing herself into him.

He seemed to realize at the same moment she did that they were still seated on the floor behind the bar. His hands rand down her sides to cup her behind before pulling her against him and slowly rising. As soon as there was enough room Bella had her legs wrapped around him and took full advantage of her new position.

He groaned as she grinded into him, his hands staying on her ass and squeezing, pulling her closer.

"Bella." His voice was breathless. "You need to stop or I won't be able to." She smiled as his voice cracked; reminding her that he really was a gentleman. But she'd been waiting so long for this and it was about time he learned that she was no lady. Besides, a gentleman never leaves a lady waiting.

"I don't want you to." She followed her statement by kissing him hard and grinding down in the same movement, letting her tongue echo the rhythm of her hips.

His groan this time could only be described as a growl and Bella suddenly found herself on top of the bar with Edward hovering above her.

"This changes everything. You're mine now." And he proved his statement by bringing her body to highs no one else had ever achieved before.

In a matter of mere minutes they had striped each other of their clothes. Each newly exposed part of their bodies receiving a thorough examination. It was like nothing Bella had ever felt before. Her whole body was aching for him.

When he reached her breasts they hardened under his mere gaze and his deep chuckle sent a flash of hotness straight between her thighs. His actual lips on them made her react so violently that she nearly sent them rolling of the bar.

"So responsive." He breathed as he worshipped her, nipping, sucking and licking as she tried desperately to keep her sanity.

"I wonder what would happen if I were to go lower..." He trailed off as he moved down her torso and the wetness between her legs went straight past doubled and tripled.

"Don't tease." She managed to pant out as he paused at her belly button.

"But you have teased me for years now." He replied as he moved down, his voice liquid velvet. "You have teased me with your radiant smile, shown to everyone but me. You have teased me with your soft voice, floating around me. With your warmth and your smell." He was at her hips now and Bella was squirming hopelessly beneath him. "And you tease me by bending down, every time you drop something, showing me the curves of your body and the delicateness of your skin. Making me want to touch," His hands were everywhere on her body, "but most importantly, taste." And he dove in.

Bella screamed. It was like nothing she had ever experience before. His mouth and his hands worked in tandem to bring her to heights she had never dreamt of. She could barely keep up and was sure that she would break in two, her orgasm hitting her so hard. He stayed between her legs, lapping up her juices and the sight was one Bella would never forget. His glorious hair in between her thighs.

As her body drifted down from her high he moved back up her body, kissing what felt like every part of her. His smile was radiant as he took in her post-orgasmic state.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of doing that." He confided with a boyish grin that seemed to make him adorable and sexy at the same time. The man was a god.

"Probably about as many times as I've dreamt of doing this." And she wrapped her hand around him. He was rock hard already and it sent a rush of boldness through Bella that she could do this to him. He groaned as she started to pump him with her hand, slowly moving her body down his.

"Bella..." His protest came too late as she took a nipple into her mouth, as he had done for her. She would show him, copying his every move as she moved further down his body. Glancing up at his strained face she let a wicked grin cross her lips before wrapping them around him.

His reaction was almost like hers, as if he too could not control himself. She was determined to bring him the pleasure he had given to her, using her mouth and hand as he had done. Like he had known with her, she knew the things that drove him crazy almost by instinct and she happily set about doing so.

It wasn't long before he was pulling her up, bringing their bodies flush against each other and they both moaned. The sensations were so strong, unlike anything either had felt before.

"Bella, I want, I need... Bella, I..." She was so turned on that she only just caught the meaning of his words. Even at this stage, where stopping would be extremely painful let alone near impossible (for her at least) he was still asking permission, still being a gentleman. It sent another wave of desire through Bella and she brought her lips to his.

"Edward, I want you... I'm all yours." He groaned as he sealed their lips together just as he sealed their bodies together.

They both moaned as pure bliss seemed to spread out to the rest of their bodies from the point of their joining. As he moved again, as they both moved together it changed into a fire that ran the whole lengths of their bodies.

"Edward...more..." She could barely breathe; the emotions and sensations that flowed through her were so strong. And he followed her command, taking them higher still as they both reached for that bliss together.

"Say my name, Bella...Your mine and I'm yours...Scream it!" This was a pace she had never experience before, their bodies flush against each other as they joined, the force behind each movement forging them into one being.

"Edward...I'm close..." Bella was barely aware she was speaking; all she was aware of was this man who right now was everything.

"Scream my name Bella...when you cum...Scream it!" And she broke.

Her body arched against him as her lungs emptied with the force of her scream, his name seeming to echo around them. His own shout joined hers and their names range out, mixed together but still sounding oddly right. They collapsed against each other, spent of energy as well as the emotions they had just physically shown each other.

It was a good few minutes before Bella could even think about breathing, let along actually doing the act. She felt Edward settle beside her, gently stroking her hair from her face and placing soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Edward..." She could still barely breathe but her actions were catching up to her. Had she really just done that, just felt that good, it had to be a dream.

"Bella...are you okay?" She laughed somewhat, though her breathing was still too heavy to really distinguish the sound.

"Never felt like this..."

"I've never felt this way about anyone but you, Bella." He sighed, linking their hands as she turned towards him. "I know that this was done in the wrong way but would you give me the pleasure of your company on a date? Possibly several dates that run one after the other for a long, long time?" She giggled, but she really couldn't help it. He was back to being the adorable gentleman again and she loved it. She loved him.

"I think that can be arranged." Her smile spread as his did and she leaned up to kiss him. She forgot however, where they were and almost rolled off the bar as she moved away from him.

"Whoa, steady." He caught her, as he usually did and steadied her. She blushed crimson as she took in their nakedness and the surface of the bar. His grin turned sheepish.

"I know, part of me can't believe we just did that either. Whenever I imagined this it was always in a bed somewhere, or at least a softer surface."

"You imagined this?" He blushed somewhat, making Bella's smile widened.

"A lot." He confessed with her favourite crooked grin. She smiled back at him.

"How about we take this to one of those softer surfaces then? Or your bed?" Her voice was low and his eyes seemed to darken at the thought as a wicked grin split his face. He moved gracefully as he climbed down from the bar, holding her gently as he pulled her down after him. She couldn't ignore the way sparks rushed through her at even this simple of touches.

He set her down on her feet, bending down to pass her clothes up. The tinkling of glass sounded as a piece of the broken glass she had dropped earlier fell to the floor.

"We should clean that up." Bella bent down but Edward pulled her back up, shaking his head.

"It can wait till tomorrow."

"And you can't?"

"Damn straight." He replied, pulling her in for a kiss that curled her toes and reminded her exactly of what they'd be doing for the rest of the night. They re-dressed quickly and Bella waited patiently as Edward locked up before starting for the car park, arms wrapped around each other. They reached his car in minutes.

"That's something I don't understand." He commented as he pulled out of the rough surfaced car park.

"What?" Bella asked, linking their hands together.

"How you can walk across that car park, perfectly fine with all its bumps and cracks but inside, on the smooth floor of the bar you always trip and stumble." His words sent a fierce blush across her cheeks and Edward grinned at her reaction.

"So..." Her ire from the start of her shift came back, not in full force as the only thing she could feel full force right now was her desire for this man next to her, but still enough that she frowned at him.

"It's entirely your fault!"

"What?" He sounded confused and so very adorable that she giggled.

"Bella, I don't under-"

"It's you. I'm so very aware of you all the time and it makes me so very nervous and when I'm nervous I get clumsy. You distract me so very much!"

"I distract you?" His voice still held confusion but his face held a grin.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm very sorry for being such a distraction. Perhaps there is some way I can make it up to you?" She grinned at him.

"There might be several."

"God, I love you." Bella froze as the car came to a jerky stop outside of a block of apartments. She stared wide eyed at the man beside her.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" His voice was low, nervous.

"You just said you loved me."

"I did. I do." Slowly a smile spread across her face and she couldn't help herself as she leant across the car to kiss him. She pulled back to stared up into his eyes.

"Well then, I suppose it's only fair that you know I love distractions." His grin was as wide as hers was.

"Really, really love distractions." She whispered as he peppered her face with kisses. They beamed at each other, knowing nothing could trump this moment for them. Well, almost nothing...

"So, distractions in bed...?"

--

A/N – Hehe, like I said, no idea where it came from but I hoped you liked it! Name shout to my beta EclispedofSoul, who, like I am, is very proud of my first lemon. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
